


Written in Ink

by shadowsaber420BLAZEIT



Series: Inky Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT/pseuds/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi have a bonding moment at night time.Soulmate AU:When someone writes on their skin it appears on  their soulmates skin.





	Written in Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I will post here! This is self indulgent and I plan to write another oneshot in these verse! I hope you enjoy this!

Shuichi Saihara was sitting on his bed. It was night time and Kirumi had just been executed.

  
He couldn’t get that awful scene out of his head. The execution was too gruesome – there was so much blood and she must have been in so much pain.

  
It was all his fault. But what should he have done instead? Let everyone else get killed?  
The detective needed to get out. Away from his thoughts. He grabbed a pen on his way out – he would need it.

  
Shuichi sat himself on the grass outside, opened the pen and stared at his arm. Would his soulmate even be awake at this hour?  
Shuichi decided he would write something anyway – he could just wash it off if his soulmate didn’t respond.

  
“ _Hey_ ”, Shuichi wrote, “ _are you still awake?_ ”. He didn’t even had to wait for a second.

  
“ _Can’t sleep either?_ ” came the reply. “ _Where are you? You weren’t in your room when I knocked! How mean of you Shuichi!”_

  
Shuichi rolled his eyes and answered. After a few seconds Kokichi came out of the dorm and joined him on the grass.

  
The leaned against each other, both watching the stars.

  
“Kaede, Rantaro, Ryoma and Kirumi... They are... gone forever aren’t they?” whispered Shuichi.

  
Kokichi nodded, “It still feels so weird... Just yesterday I called her mom and now she’s dead.”

  
He was silent for a moment and said, “I hate this stupid killing game! How could anyone enjoy this!?”

  
Shuichi pulled Kokichi into a hug. His shirt was getting a bit wet and Shuichi was certain that these tears where not fake.

  
“But that’s a lie...” Kokichi sobbed.

  
Shuichi hugged the other boy harder. “I know that it isn’t. I can tell your lies from the truth pretty well by now can’t I?”

  
Kokichi hugged him back, silent once again. Then he whispered, “Yeah, I’m glad Shuichi understands me.”

  
“Hey Kokichi? It’s getting cold. Let’s go to my room, okay?”

  
Both boys stood up and went, hand in hand, back to Shuichi’s room.

  
Kokichi seemed to have returned to his usual self as they arrived in front of Shuichi’s door.

  
“How naughty of you! Inviting me to your room at this hour! What are you gonna do to me, detective?” the purple haired boy exclaimed.

  
Shuichi simply sighted, too tired to get embarrassed. He just wanted to cuddle and sleep.

  
As soon as the door opened Kokichi launched himself onto the bed. It wasn’t the first time they had done this.

  
Shuichi laid himself on the bed and before he could hug his soulmate he exclaimed, “No no no! I’m gonna be the big spoon tonight Shuichi!”

  
That was surprising. Kokichi _loves_ being the small spoon. Shuichi decided he would analyse what that meant later – he really just wanted to be close to his boyfriend now.

  
As they laid there, cuddling. Shuichi’s mind started wandering again.

  
He was so distressed after Kae- the first execution, that he had written his soulmate everything about what happened. He wrote of how afraid he was and didn’t know what to do.

  
His soulmate had been silent and just as he was about to wash the messages of someone knocked on the door.

  
It had been Kokichi. The boy showed him his massages on his arm. Both of them were happy to finally meet.

  
“Shuichiiii! Stop thinking so loudly! Go to sleep already!” Kokichi suddenly exclaimed, clutching the dark haired boy tighter.

  
“Alright, alright.” Shuichi turned to face Kokichi and kissed him on the forehead.

  
“I love you so much Kokichi.”

  
“Nishishi! I love you waaaay more Shuichi!”

  
They clutched to each other tighter and finally fell asleep.


End file.
